Her beautiful Cajun
by JessicaFoxtrott
Summary: When Rogues future is seen by destiny her and gambit are dragged apart, but for how long? and is it better to live a long life of seperation or have a short life of love? Romy! COMPLETED! I just checked the hits on this.. nearly 3000 *shocked face*
1. A serious tone

She couldn't face the world right now so she locked herself in her new room, which she would not have to share with her old roommate Kitty. However locking herself in her room would not allow her to be entirely by herself. When you lived in a house full of people who could do all sorts just by thinking she could not avoid the constant disturbance to her solitude.

She had recently been in a battle with her former teammates, the brotherhood. They had obviously planned it (or more likely mystique) to show off their newest member, Ms. Marvel….

/FLASHBACK\\

"Hey X-geeks! It took ya nearly 20 minutes this time, your getting slow! What happened did Jean need to do her hair or summit?" Pietro called to the other team.

Jean flushed a deep scarlet.

Scott also turned a deep scarlet but for entirely different reasons, his was anger not embarrassment. He waited until Pietro's back was turned and sent a optic blast hurtling towards him, he must wish he hadn't now.

"PIE!" everyone turned to see a slim blonde girl around 17 come pelting through the air, gliding through the X-men and her team mates to take the shot for Pietro, she did. After taking a second to get over the shock she faced the X men, everyone was still in shock, no one (barely even Caine) could take a blast like that from Scott but she didn't have a bruise on her.

"Hi" She said in a sweet New Yorker voice then her face distorted into a grimace and she came pelting towards Scott and smacked him in the nose, which was Scott over for the rest of the battle. She then turned on the rest of us as the rest of the brotherhood began to advance to perfected stances slightly behind her to emphasise the menace that they intended.

"I'm Ms. Marvel." Began to float slightly over towards Jean who had been trying to penetrate her mind, " Stay outta my mind, prissy or you'll be joining your lil' boyfriend over there." She said maliciously.

With that she turned and the battle began everyone was dancing around with their partners whilst jean raised her-self up to Ms. Marvels height and started battling it out with her.

Then without invitation the acolytes showed up, just to perfect everything. This distracted Ms. Marvel long enough (that damned Cajun could distract any girl he pleases) for jean to penetrate her mind.

" Bonjour mon ami" He drawled in his sexy tune.

He turned to his other team mates and nodded, Pyro then raised up his flame throwers and created a circle of flame around the opposing team he then walked threw with colossus in metal form walking threw to his right, Gambit got out his bo staff and vaulted the towering flames.

This however also distracted Jean who lost her control on Ms. Marvel and was soon on the ground next to her lil' boyfriend. Rogue turned and noticed that her two fearless leaders had been vanquished. So she left her fight with Pietro and let Evan deal with him.

She snuck up behind her and slowly began to remove her gloves when she turned sharply and came face to face with her sneak, this was also at about the same time that beast bounded up behind her and smacked her in her back sending her hurtling into rogue slamming them both against a wall and landing with rogue on top of Ms. Marvel. The force of both of them smacking against the wall had coursed a big chunk of the wall to fall on top of them, rogue couldn't move, her bare hands were on Ms. Marvels shoulders.

"CHERE!" was the last conscious voice she heard before passing out.

/END FLASHBACK\\

It had all ended in Rogue waking in the Med-Bay, with a pounding headache and a very loud voice in her head.

" What have you done to me you BITCH!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, YOU STOLE MY LIFE!"

She screamed for 3 days running before the professor locked her up in a part of her mind, now the silence engulfed her and all she wanted was to be by herself to let her own thoughts flood her mind.

She walked out onto the balcony and pulled out a packet of cigarettes (A/N and why do none of the X-men smoke? So in this rogue does just coz I think it makes her look big and clever) she started fishing around for a lighter and was about to give up on the idea all together when a dark figure jumped of the roof and onto her balcony producing a flame.

"Ya'll been stalking' meh again swamp rat?" she said before leaning in and lighting her cigarette, he then lit his own flooding his immaculately sculptured face with a dull yellow light, rogue felt a wave of lust wave over her body, she soon recuperated.

"What do ya want?" She gave him one of her best death glares however he just saw that as an invitation to be more cheeky.

"T' see me favourite Chere" he said with a cocky grin.

"So there are more?" She mentally kicked herself, how could she be so stupid… his face lit up instantly.

"Was that jealousy? Remy heard coming from the ice queen of Bayville?" He said sliding his arm around her waist in mock comfort, she relished for a split second and then acted upon impulse and shoved him across the balcony…. He went over the railings.

"REMY!" she shouted running to the edge and leaning over to see that damned Cajun with another cocky grin on his face. Again with the mental kicking.

"Aw did Remy's lil' Roguey get worried 'bout dis old Cajun?" He said clutching the edge of the balcony and then swinging up back onto the balcony again with ease. "Damn girl d'ya have super strength or summit?" This question had a double meaning.

How does he know? She thought to herself. In response she just flicked the butt of her fag and turned to go back indoors.

"Have you got her powers Rogue? Have you got carols powers?" She had to restrain her self from gasping, she turned around and saw Remy's face inches from hers looking deadly serious mingled with worry, it frightened her, she almost wanted to see the cocky grin, but no gambit was looking at her with such intensity she had to look away, it was getting to crowded for her.

"Leave, now…. please." She pleaded tears silently collecting behind her emerald studs. He didn't he could feel her pain and had his answer, but he could not leave, he felt a sudden urge to comfort this girl, she was only young 17 at the most, he had let her down, he hadn't freed her from this future that now seemed inevitable, but most of all he just couldn't let go of this beauty that was standing there in his arms trembling with the threat of tears.

"I…I… don't wanta let you go, I…I… can't jus' leave yar like dis, chere." He said drawing her in closer, he could feel her struggle and felt a part of him sadden. But he held on, she looked up and met his eyes, his beautiful eyes and they held that gaze for a moment before Rogue finally looked away and began to struggle again only this time harder. She couldn't do this, not now…. Not ever she was Rogue and she was untouchable. He reluctantly let her go and watched her leave him in the cold, after she had closed the door he swiftly jumped of the balcony and run past the security systems with ease. Rogue watched from the window. She had wanted this for so long, but it could never truly be hers, besides she could not let herself get drawn in by Gambit only to come out broken hearted and with less hope.


	2. Thought and new toys :

Chapter 2: Thought and new toys :-)

For the 3rd night running Rogue woke up in a sweat, she had just had another nightmare, only it wasn't her own, this nightmare belonged to carol and was writhing with emotion.

Being afraid to re-enter her sleep she crawled out of bed and into her nightgown and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, there she found Logan.

"Heya stripes, whatcha doin' up this late?" he asked in his usual grunt.

"Couldn't sleep" came her groggy reply. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk and started to drink from the carton, this one her a glare from Logan.

"wha'? Ah'm gonna finish it!" she replied to the look.

She sat across from him and he started to talk.

"I could smell that Cajun around last night especially around your balcony, is he bothering you again stripes?"

"Nawh he's just curious bout the fahght that's all." She said taking another swig from her carton. "Ah'm going out for a cigarette ya'll wanna come?" she got up and headed for the door, she could hear Logan's grumbles behind her about his lil' stripes smoking and him blaming himself before reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a cigar and a lighter.

"Can I burra' ya light please Lo," she asked and he passed her his lighter.

"So you and this Cajun got a thing going on then?" He asked giving her a look that said 'if there is I'll gut the bastard'

"Nawh he's jus' lookin' fo' some ass, ya'll know?" She said giving him the look that said ' you 2 are 2 of a kind' effectively shutting him up.

It was then that Rogue began to think, if we did get together then no one would really be surprised, they all suspect us anyway, but he's just so vindictive, creepy, cheeky, charming, sexy and hunky. She sighed.

"Ah'm gonna go back ta bed, I don' wanna be groggy fo' ya danger room session tomora g'nahgt Lo'" She flicked the end of her cigarette and made her way back to her room.

/The Next Day (and bloody early!)\

Beep Beep

"leave meh alon'!" Rogue grunted before hitting the alarm clock with her fist, it smashed to pieces and it began one long high-pitched bleep. At this point Rogue was awake enough to let sense flood her and she unplugged it at the wall, the bleep deceased.

32 minutes later

"Sorrah ah'm late" Rogue declared to the room of very pissed looking teenagers as she stumbled in still shoving on a boot with her hair in a scruffy bun at the crown of her head, her white streak perfectly framing her face. Most of the girls looked at her in envy, she looked great in the morning, whilst some of them still had bed hair disguised as a scruffy ponytail, and other were wiping sleep from there eyes.

"Ah had some technical diffahlculties with mah alarm clock." She mumbled to a groggy Jean who just shot her a dirty look and went to go stand by Scott who was nursing a broken nose and what was the end of 2 beautiful black eyes which were barely visible through he visor.

After the danger room session rogue made her way to school, walking, as usual and on the way she saw Remy and John walking to college (A/N I dont care if remy is the prince of thieves for now he is my character and ill do with him what I wish I mite even make him dye his hair blonde, mwah ha ha ha… o yer story!) as usual and they came over, as usual.

"G'day mate." John chided

"G'mornin' Chere" Remy looked down at his chere and felt a light floaty feeling in his stomach, no he, Remy prince of thieves, was not getting butterflys over a women… or was he?

"Mornin' Fireboy, Swampy." She chided back.

They walked down the long road chatting mindlessly and as they passed the brotherhood house Wanda stepped out carrying her books for college, as usual, John went running up and they soon started lagging behind Rogue and Remy, not so eager to get to college. As usual Rogue felt very young.

"So chere, d'ya really wanta go t' tha' merde hole dey calls school?" Remy asked in a playful way.

"Not really, no but d'ya really think tha' Ah'm tha' type tha' ditches school ta go runnin' of with the enemy?" She asked equally as playfully. Her and Remy had become close friends over the past months, but she had sometimes craved more. She scorned herself each and every time.

"Oui." He said giving her a look.

"Well then were d'ya wanna tahke meh?" She asked looking around for his motorbike. He usually hid it somewere and it was always in the right place, like he knew exactly when Rogue would decide to skive with him but today she couldn't see it.

"So were is your bike then gumbo?" she looked up at him quizzically.

"I didn't bring it with me today." He glumly

"Why's that then?" she asked a little nervous about the answer.

"Well I t'ought dat you mebbe would not be 'appy wid me so I didn't t'ink you would come." He said bowing his head.

They rounded a corner and there before Rogue were 2 glistening motorbikes. She didn't really take much notice of them till she caught Remy's eyes glowing at her in pride and genuine apology.

"Guess what chere?" he asked in an excited boyish tone.

"W…. w…wha'?" She stuttered as she stared at the beautiful machine in front of her.

"HE BOUGHT HER WHAT?" They could hear Wanda's voice scream with excitement as she ran round the corner to also drool over the bike.

It had pale emerald green flames running up the sides against a black glistening body with a matching helmet, and number plate read 'R0GUE17' in italic letters, it was nothing short of beautiful.

"D'ya like it chere?" He asked giving her an amused look, she looked up at him and then back down at the bike, this was a dream come true for her, words simply couldn't express how grateful she was. She ran her fingers along the paint work which glistened so much she could have sworn it was still wet but no it wasn't and it was really there and it was really hers…

She turned around and looked up at Remy and for the first time in her life she saw anxiety in them, she couldn't help but smile, his face instantly lit up and she ran and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes and saw…. Love? He began to spin her around smiling and laughing all the time, she soon joined in after the shock died away.

In the background she could here Wanda giving John an earful along the lines of "why don't you ever buy me anything?" she felt a wave of sorrow for john. That soon went.

Remy slowed down and Rogue began to feel slightly dizzy but that soon went away when she noticed that Remy was getting very close to her. His mouth barely inches from hers.

"St… St… stop please Remy" She whispered she could feel his hot breathe on her mouth now and one of his hands travelling up her back and into her hair.

"Why? I… I thought" He began to stutter looking confused, he could have sworn he saw lust in her eyes, or was it love?

"I just don't wanna hurt ya" She said looking back up into his eyes, she saw that he had heard all he needed to, he now knew that she had feelings for him she had basically admitted it to him without a second thought.

"Trust me Rogue I ain't gon' get hurt, and nor will you, just trust me."

A/N: So whatcha think? Will she? Won't she? I don't even no yet ya'll just have ta wait till tomoro…. Oooo I love suspence.

So what did ya think about remy going blonde? No? I didn't think so either, but I made him a lil' bit more bad boy…. I mean what bigger extremes are there than skiving school?

So anyway I wanna thank mah first reviewer like ever!

THANK YA ENCHANTEDLIGHT!This chapter was for you!

Ok like please R+R then ill no were I went rong thank ya for not falling asleep! 

Emily xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Decsions and discoveries

Chapter 3: Decisions and discoveries:

Their eyes were locked and Rogue began to feel a bit dizzy, could she? Could she really kiss this man that was supposed to be the enemy? Would she really not hurt him?

He looked at her waiting for any kind of reaction, it was plain to him that she was confused and that she didn't know what to do, he couldn't bare it, he couldn't put her through this turmoil so he began to slowly lower her down to a standing position on the ground. She gazed up at him, had she blown her chance? Her first kiss? She leaned up to him and he took her into an embrace.

She tilted her head having decided what she should do, he seemed so sure, he really did trust her, and all she could do in return was to trust him back…

"Ya sure?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"Yer" was his response and his head also began to tilt as they leaned in closer.

His lips pressed against hers and she began to kiss back, for about a second Rogue relished in his warmth surrounding her but when she didn't feel the pull of her powers she opened her eyes in shock, to find Remys face relaxed in pure contentment, she instantly relaxed and opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to invade her mouth and explore. He smelt like spices and tobacco and musk, and she loved it, she loved the beautiful way his face was sculpted she loved his cocky smile; she loved his charming ways and most of all she loved his eyes, 2 beautiful rubies emblazoned onto a black backdrop. Remy also loved the way his chere smelt, she smelt of lavender and sweet barley, her hair was soft and her eyes were brimming with incompleteness, incompleteness that he wanted to make complete. He had an urge to hold her away from her fear and kiss away her anger, he felt like that her soul was like a secret he just couldn't keep, he felt like his love for her was a secret he couldn't keep, but he had, ever since they had first met he had looked into her eyes and saw that what he saw was true and pure and he loved it, he loved her. And she loved him back.

But both were to stubborn to admit it, he had become accustomed to his life as 'the player' and he didn't know any other way, yet sometimes he felt like he instinctively knew how whenever he was around her, it just worried him that he didn't no how when they were apart.

Rogue felt like she had been broken in 2 the second they broke apart, it felt like one half of her was screaming at her to hold on and never let go, to go for what she wanted and dreamed of, but the other half was screaming at her to stop now while she was ahead, she had got what she wanted (well not entirely) and now she could just leave and leave it at there and let there relationship lay on the battle field and only there. She had to follow her heart if she ever wanted to be happy though. But there was only one question nagging at her…

"How did ya touch meh?" she said trying to hold back her tears.

/Back at the mansion; Dinner time\\

"Can you like help me with the like dishes please Rogue?" Kitty asked in her Californian accent laced thick with 'Likes'

"Yar lahke whateva'" Rogue said taking the piss out of her.

Kitty shot her a playful dirty look and moved towards the kitchen, Rogue however started to move away in an attempt to get out of a convosation with Kitty, little miss gossip queen, and go to her balcony to have a cigarette, she never made it 5 inches.

"And like were do you think your going miss?" kitty asked in a mock-adult tone.

"Erm…. The prof called, said he wanted to see me in his office."

/Don't drag me into this Rogue I am not going to be your escape route\\ his voice rang in Rogues and Kittys head.

"Well like what is the next excuse?" kitty asked beginning to tap her foot.

Rogue reluctantly began to walk towards the kitchen, knowing what was coming…

All evening Rogue had been behaving in a positive out-look, however pleased her team-mates were to see her in such a state they were worried to the reason why she should be such a state.

"So…." Kitty began "Like, whats got in to you then?" kitty asked not being able to hold it back any longer.

"I don't know wha' ya talking' 'bout kitty!" Rogue retorted, in a way that screamed 'I know something you don't know!'

Kitty almost died of anticipation.

"Rogue… Tell me!" Kitty said through her waves of excitement, Rogue the Ice Queen had some juicy gossip and wasn't sharing, kitty was about an inch away from her about ready to phase her lower body into the ground and leave her there until she cracked and told her.

"I know something you don't know!" rogue criad sticking her tongue out at her and then running around the table, kitty, no longer in the mood for jokes but wanting some serious gossip was just phasing through the objects that Rogue was hiding behind, positively seething with desire for Rogues knowledge. Rogue, who was actually becoming quite scared by kittys thirst, decided to cave in.

"Gambit bough' meh a bahke taday." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Like-oh-my-gosh-are-you-guys-like-dating?" she asked all at once nearly screaming with glee at the statement she had retrieved from Rogue.

"Nawh, but somethin' else happened." She said with a sly grin and began to run around again.

After a few more hours of 'beating around the bush' and Rogue running round tables and trying to intercept kitty, kitty had almost got the full story.

"But like how did he kiss you?" she asked in a curios-excited tone.

"lip-balm." Came Rogues simple reply.

"But… but… seriously?" kitty asked slightly confused that the almighty Rogue could be stopped if you could just cover your body in a film of lip balm, well maybe not on account of her latest additions to her powers, but to the old Rogue you could have.

"Kitty ya'r tha most gullible person ah have ever met in mah lahfe!"

"Rogue come on this is really big, how did he do it, or how did you do it?" she asked in a more serious tone this time.

"Ya know Gambits powa is ta enerate energy and mah powa is ta absorb energy…" she trailed of into a load of science that Remy had explained to her"… So basically he can put up this kinda lahke force field thhingy and it kinda dissipates mah powa!" her voice started to rise up in excitement towards the end of her announcement.

Kittys mouth hung open, she absolutely couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rogue had kissed Gambit, Gambit had bought her a bike, Rogue seemed to have deep feelings for Gambit, Kitty needed to talk to Gambit. If he dare hurt her, he will not like his punishment was her last thought before asking a question that had been burning the tip of her tongue since Rogue had finished.

"So have you like told the prof yet?"

/Next day at school\\

Rogue hadn't seen gambit on her way to school today so for once in her life she decided to show up. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't but all thought of him slowly perished as she walked into her French class and took her usual seat in the back and took out her books and her 'Emily Strange' pencil case.

Her teacher began to call out the register

"Collet"

"Yes"

"Crate-fox"

"Yes"

"Franco"

"…"

"Green"

"Yes"

"millit"

"…"

"Murose"

"Yes"

And so on. It was after "Williama" (Pronounced: William-a) that Rogue realised that her name hadn't been called out.

"Er… Madam? Why wasn't mah name called out?" Rogue said

"Ah, Xavier you're here today, I am terribly sorry its just you haven't been in my lesson so long that I find it a waste of breath and time to call out your name on my register." She announced with a malicious tone "maybe if you could speak fluent French then you could have the right to question my actions."

Rogue went red with annoyance and started a long speech to her presumptuous teacher how she also could not question Rogues actions if she does not know a god damn thing about why rogue has been of school, in french.

"Bien vraiment Mme. John je sais vraiment le français et je le sais alot mieux que vous, mes parents me prendraient en France deux fois par mois quand j'étais peu et maintenant j'ai un ami qui est le français. Il m'enseigne. Je viens seulement à cette classe muette parce que c'est le temps pour se remettre au courant sur d'autres classes"

(Translation: Well actually Mrs Flower I do know French and i know it a lot better than you, my parents would take me to France twice a month when i was little and now I have a friend who is French. He teaches me. I only come to this dumb class because it's time to catch up on other classes)

And with that rogue stormed out into the courtyard and sat on a bench and started to have a cigarette.

"They'll kill you one day Marie."

Rogue didn't even bother to turn when she heard that voice.

"Yer and sometimes ah take comfort in the fact that they migh' one day take meh away from ya and this shit hole." She replied to her mother.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys ill awnser em now for ya.

**Thedragonlugia: **Thank ya for your awesome review, I wasn't so sure about the hole motorcycle I was just gonna leave it at Remy thinking Rogue would be to upset but then I thort, wait this is gambit he always gets the girl and out-smarts everyone, lol.

**Nettlez:** Aw that's really sweet well I decided that this fic was gonna get fluffy… WOOO go fluff, but I should do some heavier stuff soon tho.

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme**: What don't ya think blond remy would look good, nah nor did I, mite be summit intresting to play with later in the story tho hehe evil smirks. Yer being a smoker myself (Bad emily I know) I just thought it was a bit unrealistic that only 2 x-men smoke (Gambit and logan) and I just thort lets get a girly smoking in there hehe.

Ok the next chapter should be up tomoro coz im off work tomoro but I dunno yet, I still don't have this god damn story planed out! I need to do that some time anyway read and reveiew…. Did you think the kiss was to early? That I should have thort of a better excuse for the touch thing?

Let me know love ya'll! xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. More descoveries

Chapter 4: More discoveries:

"such negative thoughts" mystique said as she sat down on the bench next to her daughter.

"didn't really have much of a choice when my mother was so negative, you put those thoughts in my head…. Never fear death… Remember?" Rogue counteracted.

"Yes I do, but I regret every minute, because it has all lead up to this…" She said in a sad voice.

"Wha'? Ya mean this rift between us? Do you wish we could have had a close relationship? Well Mama that ain't gon' happen is it?" Rogue said.

"Yes but that is not what I meant Marie, what I mean to say is that destiny has had a vision, concerning your future." She said solemnly.

"What?" Rogue asked slightly alarmed. "What did she see?"

"She saw your little episode with Ms. Marvel, she also saw the news spread that there was a mutant that theoretically can have any mutant power she so chooses, do you know what this could mean rogue?" Mystique asked her, Rogue was still absorbing the information. "This means that you will essentially become one of the most hunted mutants of all time! People will either try and kill you or make you join their team and one of them succeeds."

"But Mama ah'm happy with the x-men why would I want ta join another team?" Rogue asked slightly confused.

"That is why I have come here Rogue, I believe that you are seeing one of the acolytes, well he will essentially become the reason." She said.

"But for starters ah ahint seein' gambit, fah seconds there is no man in this world who could get me to join magneto's team and thirdly ah ahint seeing Gambit." Rogue was stuck on the third reason so decided to emphasize the point that she wasn't seeing her Beautiful Cajun.

"Rogue, Have you ever heard of Mr sinister?" mystique asked to try and distract Rogue from her thoughts on the Cajun.

"Yer he's lahke some big-time mutant science person rahght?"

"Yes but sometime in the near future he will here of you and will come to get you, however the X-men's defences are to strong, and so he starts to stalk you Rogue, he will then see you with that filthy Cajun and attack him, he is successful in bribing you into his team. This could be disastrous for your team and ours Rogue."

"What does this mean Mama?" Rogue asked starting to sound worried, for she new what was coming.

"Forget him, he is to much of a risk to all of us, magneto sent him back to his home town this morning explaining the situation to him to, I'm so sorry Rogue but you must not ever see the boy again, he will ruin everything that everyone has ever worked for, he is the man of your dreams maybe but he is the nightmare of your reality." With that mystique turned on her heal and left leaving Rogue with a head full of questions and a heavy heart.

Rogue's cigarette dropped from between her fingers, she had never felt love before she had never experienced touch before and she had experienced this much pain before Remy Lebeau.

And now he was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye. But he had done it for her…. Or did he do it for magneto? Or his teammates? Was this why he was at that fight? Had magneto sent him? Had he come of his own accord?

She development a headache within a matter of seconds and was soon on her bike on her way back to the mansion.

/Back at the mansion\\

"Professor?"

"Yes Rogue?" The Professor was sat at his immense oak desk with his hands folded on top of it, he looked at her with sincerity.

"Did you know?" she asked. Her eyes brimming with tears and sorrow, and her usual hick accent reduced to a normal pathetic monotone. This worried the professor greatly, he was so used to this fiery passionate young lady who had come so far only to be diminished by this Cajun, this Cajun that had ruined everything.

"Yes, but as like you I have only just been told, I think I may have been told about it a mere hour before you. I am deeply sorry Rogue but although I hate to say it they do speak reason and compromise." The professor said this with a sullen grave expression on his face. This very well may destroy everything, it was not often that prophecies were altered and this had apparently been very clear in destiny's mind.

Rogue slummed onto the professors sofa and held her head between her hands, this, it seemed, was the end of the best thing that she had ever had.

She excused herself from the professor's study and made her way up the towering staircase, her subconscious doing all her routine while her mind churned and turned and writhed with resentment and "What if's" it was becoming all to much to bare so she lowered her self onto her bed and fell to sleep hoping beyond hope that it was all just a dream and that she'd wake up in the morning and forget it all in a matter of seconds and go to school and see her Remy standing there with his usual cocky grin and trench coat topped of with his designer sun glasses. Just the way she liked him…

/Later on\\

Rogue woke up with a start, she had just had a terrible dream and was slightly alarmed by its detail. As she rose from her bed and made her way to her bathroom she noticed a coat hanging on the back of her dressing table chair, she walked over to it and picked it up, it was a long brown trench, as she picked it up a bo-staff fell out of one of its many concealed pockets. She looked at the incriminating item very alarmed.

It was then that she turned to go back into the bathroom were she had just heard the water being switched off.

Rogue was about to reach the door and twist the knob when the door opened before her and out came a tall dark silhouette that was emerging from the dense fog that the showers steam had created. Once he had come into view what was standing before her was a tall lean figure with glowing red eyes and beautifully sculpted body and a lean course torso, wearing nothing but a towel, it was stunning but as she travelled up his body taking in every last detail she reached his head where he was towel drying his hair. She gasped this was not her Remy, this Remy was…. BLONDE!

Rogue jerked in her sleep effectively waking her up, had she nearly forgotten what he looked like already?

A/N sorry bout the short chapter and late update, sorry about the pure lack of romyness aswell!

I used to hate it when authors would write in their summary ROMYNESS and then when you read there is none.

Anyway I thort I'd make it slightly more heavier, I don't really like sinister so he will just have a small cameo (I don't actually no what a cameo is, just thort it would make me look good :) lol)

Hehe so did ya like mah lil' blonde remy bit I did for you sheisnotbeautiful-sheisnotme! I couldn't help it, I told ya I'd do it :-p

Just thort I'd put this in as a side note but smoking is bad for your health and I do strongly sudgest that you do not start. Obviously what I have said previously has caused some people to take offence and I can assure you that that was not my intention it was an insencitive joke. However your opinions are to be heard and not to be enforced upon others.

Anyway my internet is buggered which is the reason for my slow updates im hoping to get at least 2 chapters a week up however I would like to get back to my chapter a day routine, people obviously liked that but don't blame me the small dancing leprechauns jumped into my modem and are eating the wires :(

Emily xxx


	5. trying to move on

Chapter 5: trying to move on

Rogue immediately got out of bed and grabbed one of her few pictures of the Cajun, it seemed so long ago since she last heard his voice felt his breathe on her neck when he bent down to whisper something to her, since he last brushed past her and stood in front of her and took her into his arms when ever she told him nothing was wrong when there so clearly was something up. Her only wish at that moment was that he could be with her now, holding her like he used to in his firm yet loving embrace.

She didn't know wether it was his charm that made her feel like this, wether it was his looks or personality all she knew was that she didn't want anything but to be in his arms trying to work out whether it was his charms or not. She did hope it wasn't. She hoped he felt the same about her. That he was now looking up at the same stars as she was and thinking about her and how cruel the world was to have given him something so perfect and pure and untainted but to just have it all snatched away from him.

It was then that she made her decision, she had to leave, get out of there, she couldn't blame anyone but herself, she had let someone get to close and now she had to sort it, by herself. She couldn't drag it out here, where he still was, every corner reminded her of him, stupid things like a street or a menu of a place were they would always go, the tree that looked a bit odd which he had once pointed out, it would all remind her of him and this made his presence felt, everywhere.

She was packed with a small note that explained to everyone why she had left and not blame there selves and not to come and look for her, she had been an X-man to long to screw up and leaves tracks, so she had grabbed all her clothes and a bottle of perfume that kitty had bought her and headed out.

/Near the boarder of Mexico\

Rogue had just stepped of the train, she was now looking around at her new surroundings, back in Mississippi she had met a guy who lived out here called Alejandro and had become quite close and now after nearly 5 years later she had decided to pay him a visit. She found an old side road and made her way down it, she then took off her duffel bag and started to empty out all her usual gothic wardrobe and burned it, what was left was all her clothes that kitty and jean had bought her in an attempt to cheer up her wardrobe this would be the first time she would wear these clothes, she then dosed her self in the perfume and set out, now Logan could no longer track her by scent or appearance, on the way to Alejandro's she stopped of at a local Chemist and bought some auburn hair dye.

/At Alejandro's\

DingDong (A/N lol how cliché of me)

The opened to present a young girl with jet black hair and big green eyes to rival even Rogues. This startled Rogue slightly but Alex soon arrived behind her and picked her up and then turned to see who his visitor was.

"Marie!" He exclaimed, he was a little more than shocked to see her, it was then that rogue realised that maybe she should have called first, he obviously had a family and she did not intentionally want to intrude however she soon found herself being ushered in by her old friend.

"So what brings you to this half of the world then?" He asked pouring Rogue her signature cup of coffee.

"Well I was having a bit of a problem back home and just wanted to get away and see some place different, I couldn't really think of anywhere more different than in Mexico!" At this he began to laugh. This gave Rogue the chance to survey her old friend, he had grown into a fine man, he had lost the puppy fat his teenage years had so cruelly given him and had a nice lean muscular body with large deep brown eyes, his nose was slightly curved and his hair was cut short.

"Well you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you like Marie." He said with truth in his eyes. "Oh how terrible to forget, Marie this is my daughter Marie." He said with another small giggle.

"I'm flattered you named your child after me Alejandro." She said also giggling "Will your wife mind me staying?" She asked rather carelessly.

"Unfortunately my wife passed away a year ago." He said, the pain still fresh in his eyes. Rogue instantly felt guilty and moved across the sofa to put her arm around him, this was one of the many things she admired about Alex, he never ever flinched when she touched him, he knew she would always be careful and would never risk skin-to-skin contact. He looked up into her eyes and saw genuine sympathy; he then straightened up and showed her her room, it wasn't anything special but it had all she needed, a bed, a dressing table and a wardrobe.

She soon settled in, she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving the X-men with no real explanation. She decided that she best call them and let them know that she was O.K. So she borrowed Alex's car and went into town and found an old phone box on the out skirts, within seconds she had got the cover of and was playing with the wires, by the time she had finished she had the phone box thinking that it was in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"Hello, Xavier institute, Jean speaking how can I help?" Jean angelic voive came out of the receiver.

"Hi Jean its rogue is the Proffessor there?" Rogues simple reply shocked jean slightly.

"Yes hold on one moment." She said extremely formally. This irritated Rogue but she soon recovered when the Proffessors voice came sailing down the line.

"Rogue, are you alright, would you like someone to come and get you." He asked sounding concerned.

"No professor, I'm fine I was just calling to tell you so." She said sadly, a part of her wanted to so badly take up his offer but she wouldn't be able to face it, she had only been gone a month and she would still be tormented by Remy's presence.

"I am so glad you did so Rogue, It honestly does mean a lot to us that you called to let us know you are O.K Logan was out for days trying to look for you, but he says he lost your sent just outside of Mexico." The Professor informed her.

"Good I knew he would try to find me and ask me to come home, but I can't professor, you understand don't you. I'm still being reminded of him here, and trust me I ain't anywhere near Bayville." She added sadly, and it was true she came across Cajun food restraints all the time out here and couldn't help but stop at one of the branches of "Darey's Hut" just to see if their menu was the same out there.

"I've gotta go Prof, I'm running out of money on this phone. It was nice talking to ya." She just before she hung up.

It wasn't long before Rogue found herself a job and a flat, it wasn't long either till she met other mutants and made friends, she had got herself into a routine and she liked it, but there was always a nagging feeling that something was missing, and she knew exactly what is was. But for everyone's sake she had to let him go. She couldn't, she'd just have to live with it or not live at all.

/New Orleans\

Remy was sitting his room of his old apartment, he had refused to return to the thieves guild, he was trying to make himself into a better person, he had found himself a job at the local Museum were he would yack on at bored looking school kids and ugly old men about paintings and statues. He only knew so much about them because he had heard his family talk about them when he was little, he now knew that more than 1 of these paintings and statues had been stolen by his _**pere**_and the rest of his family.

As he looked out of the window he looked up at the stars and wondered if she was looking at them too, he wondered if she still ever thought of him, if she was going through the same kind of pain he was. He had left for her, but he had failed her, he hadn't said goodbye, not even given her a note. No he had just up and left the second he was told that his chere could be hurt if he didn't. He could have said goodbye but he was so intent on doing the right thing for once that he had don't the wrong thing. And now she probably hated him for it. And he hated himself for it, he had to see her again, if not to just say goodbye and tell her the truth, tell her he loved her and finally find out whether she felt the same.

The next morning he was on a train to Bayville. Remy Lebeau had fallen in love, it was hard enough to accept it, but to tell her was another thing, he would have to be serious. A million questions started to run through his mind about what to say and how to say it.

A/N O.K. Just to let every1 know that in the last chapter I described remy as being blonde but rogue was only dreaming, basically what happened was that before she went to sleep she wished that that day had all been a dream, so when she went to sleep she dreamt that it had all been a dream and that she and remy were living together although she still had her own mind so she had no idea that they were living together hence the fact she was shocked to find his coat. So basically remy gets ot of the shower and rogue nearly has a heart attack coz he is blonde this makes her wake up and think that she has forgotten what he looks like already, scared she decides to get away from Bayville were all of her memorys are with him. To put it in short.

Any way I'm sorry about the shortness and once again lack of romyness but as you guys can probably tell there will be some soon. YAY! The reason for the shortness is coz I had to finnish the chapter quickly coz I got school in the morning and im doing this at some stupid ungodly hour.

Also I dunno whether I will be updating as often now cos im gonna start getting really busy with moving and work and school but ill try my best to keep it going.

Loves, Emily xxxxxxxxx


	6. A friend, A Rogue

Chapter 6:A friend, a rogue.

Remy strolled down the winding road which ultimately would lead to the Xavier Institude. Thoughts were running around inside his head doing sumasults when they hit walls. But he ignored them all he was gonna do this, no backing out now. He kept on stopping and looking behind him and thinking whether or not to just make a run for it, to scared of rejection, to scared of himself and to god damn stuborn to admitt his feelings to anything more than his cherished queen of hearts.

He finally reached the gate, he knew instantly she wasn't there, just a theives instinct i suppose but he knew. He instantly panicked and volted the gate with he bo-staff and ran up to the front door dodging lasers, guns robtic arms and what ever the usually inpenentrable X-masion had to offer.

Ding Dong the tune from the door bell rang out.

In Mexico

Rogue got up with a start... Remy was distressed, of what she didn't know but she new he was. Now it was a small matter of deciding what to do about it, could she really just go running of to new orleans to see him, risk all Human/Mutant kind on a whim. After much debation she decided that she should go. whilst packing her bags Aljandro came in and asked what she was doing.

"Ah've gotta go, Ah'm really soorah hun but Remy needs meh, ah' can jus' feel it, ya know?"

"but...but...you can't go yet dinners almost ready"

"Ah've gotta go, hun"

"i won't let you"

At that moment Rogue spun around and gave Aljandro a confussed look, she looked him straight in the eye and saw the one thing she dreaded, they where empty. Rogue panicked, two options, option 1) grab something and chuck it at his head, or absorb him, the first sounded more desirable though if she were to look back she would proberbly of absorbed him, she could have down with the infomation. However at that moment all Rogue wanted was to get the hell out of there and find Remy, and so within seconds Aljendro's lamp was laying smashed on the floor close to it's owners unconscious limp body.

On the train to new orleans Rogue had a good few hours (A/N sorry im not american, nor have i ever been to america so i would not know the time it takes to get from mexico to new oleans, my geography is crap) time to think, and so she did. She thought of everything that her and Remy had been through, everything he had done for her, she thought of the bike he had bought when he had thought that she was mad with him, she thought of that day the most actually, their first kiss... her first kiss. She had thought about it alot, many people she knew regretted the person they had shared their first kiss with, but she didn't she doubted that she ever would, Remy was an amazing kisser... she was lost in this chain of thoughts until they were VERY rudely interupted by her cell phone ringing (A/N yesh she does have a cell phone, well now she does anyway) ...

Back in Bayville

"KITTY! Were is she?" Remy bellowed at the top of his lungs not thinking of the consiquences which soon walked around the corner in the form of wolverine.

"What'cha think ya doing bub?" he asked rolling his cigar in between his fingers.

"I need ta find her, i need to find **_Mon Chere_**." he panted still worn out from the little battle he had had with the security system on the way to the door.

"Rogue ain't in bub, besides d'ya really think that i will be letting you see her?" He Growled at the rude young cajun.

"D'ya really t'ing dat you could stop me, eh homme?"

Gambit and Logan through "death glares" at one anthoner for a good minute before xaivier wheeled in with storm tailing behind closely.

"What is this?" he asked with a hidden undertone of disturbance under his usual calm exteroir.

"Gumbo over here was lookin' for Stripes, so i'm telling him wre to go" Logan growled till infuriated by the oure rudeness of thier "guest".

"I need ta find her, **_proffesuer" _**Gambit looked at the proffessor with sencirity.

"I know were she is, gambit will you please step into my office and we can talk... calmly" With that he gave logan a look which can only be described at a stern fatherly look of which would have usually been used agianst a 3 year old who wouldn't share with his brother.

The "proff's" office

"take a seat Gambit" The professor said in his usual calm voice.

"Tu parle tu sais ou Rogue es?" (You say you know were rogue is) (A/N Very bad French I know… very sorry, no acess to a translating web site, writing this with my internet down may go back and change if I can be arsed… if you are reading this then I couldn't be arsed) Remy gushed in his native language with out thinking.

"I do" Xavier said with his great understanding of many languages.

"Well…" A very impatient Remy urged.

"She's in mexico, I managed to trace her when she left on cerebro, she must know that I have, but I will not press her to return, and I am afraid that I must put my strongest urges upon you not to go after her, she does not want to be disturbed, we believe her to be happy and safe were she is." He explained the situation to Remy as if he would to one of his patients.

Bloody shrinks, Remy thought to himself.

**I Heard that **The voice of the man sitting in front of him rang in his head.

And with that Gambit left the office, but just before he left the professor asked him if he would like to stay for a few days, rest from his journey and think over what he was going to do next. Remy gratefully accepted.

On a train nearing Bayville (coincidences)

"Whats up kitty?" Rogue asked quite annoyed that her phone had rung. She didn't usually have it turned on but had turned it on about an hour ago to keep herself amused with the variety off games it had on it.

"Gambits here, he's looking for you and…" Rogue hung up the phone and started grabbing her things, originally deciding to just reminisce as she past through her old town where she was most at ease, the plan had now changed.

She stepped out onto the platform and looked about her. For the past few months she had fantasized about her return to Bayville, she had seen it as her stepping of onto this platform to be surrounded by the people she loved and knew, she imagined it as if it were a movie. However now it was a completely different movie she could see herself in, she saw couples around her, running to meet each other of train and hugging and kissing, there were families being reunited, and to put the bloody cherry on top of the sundae it was snowing. Rogue looked around desperately looking for a face she knew, after noticing a few people she had once knew from school she decided it would be better to get her head out of the clouds and carry on.

She hailed down a cab and got in, it smelt of old decaying farts, so she then told the driver that she had no money and quickly got out, thankful for her quick thinking she quickly made for a different taxi rank were she could see air fresheners in the windows and got a ride "home".

At the Mansion

Rogue looked up at her old home, the only place she ever truly felt safe, the only place she could return to after so many years and still look upon it with admiration for its eloquent beauty and feel a sense of familiarity not matter ho many time its been blown up.

She walked to the door, slowly of course, nerves coursing through her body like electricity stopping her from moving very fast. She took this unscheduled time to reflect on what she was doing, she panicked so much she nearly ran away, but before she could she heard the door being opened, her eyes snapped up and met red on black orbs…….

A/N Yay I'm back, this is my Christmas pressie for you all ) enjoy

Sorry bout the late update I'll try and keep up but I cant promise anything, Love ya all Love Emily xxxxx

O and sorry its so short!


	7. A battle commences

Chapter 7:

**A battle commences**

//Desserted island\\

Sinister was sat at his vast desk contemplating his next move. No-one seemed to know where the Rogue was, this was making it exceptionally hard for him to recruite her. However he would bet his left leg that she would be returning to the X mansion sson, seeing as that swamp rat had decided to go looking for her.

"Aqua! Aqua! Come please"

A tall elegant figure glided into the room, she was blonde with the deepest blue eyes like the ocean, but her heart was as cold as the deepest parts of the ocean. Sinister had found her naked weak body on a beach, she had the ability to control and minipulate water, which was proving quite usful to Sinister during his stay on the island, however she would become Rogues first experiment.

"You called?" to Aqua this name was nothing more than the most vile seaweed imaginabl e, and he was the reason for her heart being cold, she was just biding her time until she knew she was strong enough to escape.

"Fetch the others, we're going to new york."

//At the mansion\\

Kitty and Kurt were slyly spying on the couple on the steps of the mansion, trying to lip read what was being said. It had been months since they had last seen each other and time had had its effect on both of them. Remy was thiner than usual and hadn't deemed it nessacary to shave in his haste to leave New Orleans where as Rogue (now without her signature white stripe and goth cloths) looked brilliant, her tan was radiant, but you could see the bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights and the worry of what might be happening to her Cajun.

"Remy... Ah...Ah" She burst into tears and fell into his arms, she felt his warmth surround her and for that moment in time was completely content with everything, she knew that in his arms, she would always be happy.

"Ma Chere, you look more lovely than I remember" Remy pulled her close to him and breathed in, he wished with all his heart that that moment would never end and that they could just be. He lent down and blew the stray hairs away from her neck and whispered everything he had felt and thought while he was in New Orleans. While he did this Rogue couldn't physically breathe for the aching pain inside her.

Pulling away slightly and looking eachother in the eyes it was in that moment that they told each other, without saying a word how much they loved and needed each other. He could no longer hold back, making sure his energy field was up and strong he leant in and kissed her, for Rogue it was still like the very first time, he slowly massaged her lips with his, pressing firm enough to let her know how much he wanted her and but gentil enough so she knew how much he cared. ((A/N fluffing it up a bit ))

No one seemed to notice the aircraft hovering a short distance away, it seemed that in Rogues and Remys arrival everyone threw caution to wind and lapped up the stories that each had to tell, though in all of them there was a small nagging part asking "What next?" all of them now knowing that the happy couple could niether be together or be here.

It was after dinner when, Rogue and Gambit where falling asleep on the sofa in the rec room for eating to much that they heard the deafening crash coming from outside, the entire house hold became alive with moving forces and bodies. Xaivier seemed perfectly calm and collected giving orders to different people when a groggy Rogue with a like-wise Remy in-toe came into the office to find out what was happening.

"It's Sinister, he must have been keeping a tab on Gambit to see if he returned and he believes your in the house." The proff said in his calm voice. "He has brought enforcements with him, this is the battle that Destiny for-told, Rogue, Remy, you both must stay inside unless it becomes dire, is that understood? Sinister can not know that you are here if we can help it, the rest of you we have guests we need to attend to."

A/N Hey guys!! Been a while!! Like 2 years since i last updated, and now i have a whole new idea about where this going!! Hehehehe! Im really sorry if my style of writing has changed loads but the last chapter was written when i was 15 and im 18 now.

Anyway i was talking to a friend the other and she just randomly brought this story up and i was like damn i completely forgot about that, so now im coming back to it with a whole new determination to complete it so i hope you like it! If by the end you decided it was crap just email me and ill send the other ending! Lol!

Emily xx!


	8. Death of a friend

Chapter 8

**The death of a friend.**

//On the lawn of the X mansion\\

Sinister and his men (and women) were advancing the slopes that lead to the Mansion, all with grimaces and looks of anticipation etched onto there faces.

"We need not fight Charles" Sinister belowed as he aproached the waiting Xmen. "Just give me the girl and your men will be unharmed"

Charles silently laughed to himself at the chliche of it all, then with a nod of his head the Xmen advanced, all of them fearless and not one even toying with the idea of handing Rogue over.

Storm flew over Sinister's troop and hailed them into darkness by engulfing them with a dense fog, Jean was lifting anything that wasn't attached down and hurling it at them, while Evan was skating through showering them with spikes.

Most of these attacks were blocked either by sheer luck or some element of skill, however Iceman was having trouble a bit of from the battle were the lawns began to become dotted with trees which come together to form a thick choking woodland. He and Aqua where in a duel, both seemed to have totally forgotten who they are and what they can do as they were just rolling around on top of eachother punching, kicking and shoving, neither seemed aware that a few other couples of duelers had notice and were now giving them a peculiar look.

Jubilee was engaged with Moph, who kept throughing her by morphing into different Xmen, knowing that she would never want to hurt one of them making it harder for her to do so.

"So young my dear, so naive" He said picking her up from behind and slamming her against a wall. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth and made its path down the side of her face.

It was at around this point that the Brotherhood showed up with mistique in close tail, with this addition the Xmen fought what was slowly turning into a winning battle, however some of Sinisters men had surrounded Evan making him more and more nervous, so with one final attempt to free himself he let go of every spike pretuding from his body, sending them in every direction.

From the wall over by the entrance to mansion came a choked scream and Jubilee's eyes widened for a split second before closing again, a spike lodging her tightly against the wall which she had been thrown against by morph, her heart bleeding into the rest of her insides as she slowly drowned in her own blood. A silence befell the Xmen as they looked upon their young companion, she was so brave and beautiful. It was Evan who got to her first, He pulled at the spike and caught her in his arms as her lifeless body fell towards the floor, Hank came running over to tend to her wounds but pronounced her dead, Evan took her inside and placed her on her bed wrapped her up in her bed sheets and kissed her an apology, he would never let himself forget her or forgive himself, it should of been him lying on his bed without a breath left within him.

Remy and Rogue entered Jubliees room once Evan had left knowing that it couldn't be good judging by the look on his face, but neither had expected what they say lying on her bed, Rogue burst into tears and clung to Remy, her whole body shaking. Remy squeezed her tight, the Xmen were as good as family to her and he knew what the death of one them would be doing to her, he stroked her hair and started whispering comforting french words in her ear, she eventually pulled away and walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Jubilee good bye.

"No-one else will die because of me today" and with that she flew out of the open window while Gambit ran down the stairs and sprinted over the lawns, no battle he had ever fought had gone as bad as this one had and he'd be damned if anyone was going to make it worse.

Rogue was doing a circuit of the lawn looking down at the battle, she was looking for one person, and once she had located him he would not live to see the sun rise.

She saw Remy run onto the lawn and start his attack on 2 mutants that had snuck past the breast of the battle and tryed to infultrate the mansion, she saw Jean going nuts at some poor brunnette boy who didn't look a day older than 16. The weirdest sight was Iceman and some blonde girl doing some sort of dueling jig on a frozen pond which kept on cracking and emitting fountains of gushing water which Iceman soon froze.

She saw the man she was looking for, standing on his own some way away from the battle with his arms crossed just observing, everytime one of his men fell he didnt so much as flinch just seemed to be counting them to make sure he still had a decent number, the suck bastard, Rogue thought.

She swept down to meet him.

"Ah, Rogue i wondered how many of your men would have to fall before you arrived." He said with a small jeering smile as he nodded over towards a small limp figure some 50 yards of that seemed to be being attended by Hank.

"Jamie!" Rogue whispered, he wasn't even supposed to be out here, he was by far too young.

Rogue spun around and hit Sinister square in the jaw, he went hurtling back and smashed against a tree, she ran over to him and picked him up and took of into the air with him, he gave her one last jeering smile before she through him back down to earth.

Rogue returned to the bruck of the fight to get rid of his men when they all turned and ran towards the aircraft which took off almost instantly, Rogue watched it move away battling with herself whether to chase it or to help Jamie and the others that had been hurt, she chose her friends, like she always knew she would.

A/N Bloody hell this chapter was one of the hardest to write yet , and still its tiny!! I just can't win!

Anyway, sorry about the length etc, i was having a lovely row with someone on msn whilst writing this i might write him into it and then kill him later hehe!

Anyway, bit risky i thought killing Jubilee but it cant be all smiles and rainbows cos then it really would be a load of fluff and the story would have finished like 6 chapters ago!

And to my most recent reviewer, thank you very much for the lovely reveiw only what does "came from the left" mean? I'm a bit slwo sometimes

xxx


	9. To face the future

Chapter 9

**To face the future.**

Rogue hadn't known how she'd managed to fall asleep that night, however she woke after only a few hours and heard Remy's regular breathing next to her. She wished that she had his confidence, to actually think that this was going to be all ok.

She stepped outside onto the balcony, and remembered coming out here when her biggest problem was the voices in her head, that seemed all like a dream now. She lit a ciggarette and looked back at Remy. He was so beautiful, the way his body had been carved to perfection, his ruggad handsome features, his strong muscular arms, she wanted to show him how much he meant to her but last night had been there only chance and it just hadn't felt right, she wouldn't of been suprised if this was the first time he had ever shared a bed with a woman without making some sort of move.

She turned back and gazed over the lawn and sighed, it was a picturesque view, but the battle tat had taken place on it had tainted it somewhat. She knew what she had to do, it was just getting the courage to do so that was the hard thing. It was her destiny however, something she had to do or else everyone and everything that she had ever cared for would be gone forever.

At her small desk she took out a peice of paper and was about start writing when..

"Chere? Chere? What are you doin' up dis late?" She turned to see Gambit sat up in bed giving her a questioning look.

"Ah cahn' really sleep sugah"

"Come 'ere Chere, you still upset cos of de battle?"

She made her way over to the bed and snuggled up to him, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Ah love ya Rem" she whispered

"Ah love ye too ma cherie"

Rogue looked into his eyes and saw love and honesty there, she lent up and tilted her head to an angle and began to kiss him, gentley at first slowly become more and more passionate. He let his hand drop from her shoulder and move across her armshe lift hers to the back of his head and with the other hand she slowly directed his body on top of hers, for a few seconds they just lay there looking intently into eachothers eyes before slowly undressing each other.

For the first time ever Remy Lebeau made love, he had had lots of meaningless sex, but this was a completely unselfish act, and for the first time ever, Rogue was as close to some one as you could be.

Remy woke the next morning and turned over to find that Rogue had gone, initially thinking that she had already gone down for breakfeast and feeling quite let down that there would be no morning repeat of the night before he got out of bed and made towards the en suit they shared, it was then that he noticed the small envelope on the desk.

//SomeWhere on the way to Sinisters layer (lol at the word layer)\\

Rogue was sitting on the wing of an aeroplane looking down at the ocean passing under her feet, she thought of Rem, thought that he must have woken up by now and found her letter. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she would not be at Jubilee's and Jamie's funerals today but knew Remy would go and represent her.

//Back at the X mansion\\

My Dear Remy

Someone once told me that Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. It's not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.

I never quite knew what that meant untill i met you, you unconsciously made me shine and then consciously made sure that I never stopped.

I'll always be with you.

Marie

Remy throat began to tighten, this letter was not the kind of letter you gave someone if you had an intention of returning, he turned and walked out of the room. A congregation of people where gathering in the main entrance hall next to two coffins, the usual bubble of chatter completely gone only to be replaced with a pressing silence. Slowly people began to look up at him, wondering where Rogue was, Remy swollowed the lump in his throat and started to speak...

"She's gone to get Sinister" his voice crackinng slightly. "She left this to be read at the funeral"

He left a carefully folded peice of paper on top of Jubilee's coffin, kissed both the coffins and sid good bye and a small prayer for each and turned on his heal and left.

A/N: Oh yes another chapter done and im so close to the end!!!!!

Wooop wooop!!!

Emily

R&R

Give me some ending suggestions yer?

I have a pretty set idea for an ending but it could changed if you want me too


	10. The Fall

Chapter 10

I realise that I haven't yet written a disclaimer but at the start of the story i didnt know if i would end up using some of my own characters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or any of their characters... just Aqua

**The Fall.**

//X mansion- Jubilee's and Jamie's funeral\\

It was a gorgeously sunny day at the X mansion, however the weather did not reflect the mood of the house hold, the ceremony was to be taken place outside on the lawn were they fought their last battle. Everyone said a few words and paid their respects to the two young warriors. Towards the end of the ceremony Logan stood up and made his way up to the front of the crowd were the coffins lay, he took the piece of paper that Gambit had put on Jubilee's coffin, opened it and began to read.

_Cowards die many times before their de__aths__The valiant never taste death but once.__You both were always the brave, the willing _

_I'll always keep you with me_

_Marie_

_//Sinister__ layer\\_

Rogue landed on the small island, she looked up at the bleak building infront of her. Never had she thought she would have to do this, but she refused to be coward, she no longer wanted to run away only to end up in the arms of people like 'alejandro' who was really mystique in disguise. (a/n ever got to the end of a story and realised you haven't explained something...woops) No today she was going to face up to her destiny.

She walked calmly inside, she knew that Sinister would be expecting her.

"Ah, Rogue, so you've decided to join us."

"As if, ya great big Moron!"

"Such strong words for a lady of your position."

"Ahnd whats tha' suppos'ta mean?"

"It means, my dear Rogue, that you're in no position to call me names, you have a choice, join me now, or you and your young man will perish."

"Ah'll never join ya, and ya'll jus' leave Gahmbit outtha thas"

Gambit had also just arrived on the island, he looked around and slunk into the shadows, no one was about to bring any harm to his Chere as long as he lived he would have none of it. He had only just got her back and he sure as hell didnt intend on loosing her now.

Sinister sent Rogue hurtling across the room and she slammed her back against the cold steel wall, staggering slightly but determined as hell she picked herself back up and sent her self pummeling towards Sinister like bullet, she caught him in the chest which sent him crashing into some tables bearing all sorts of sharp metalic objects which slid of and thrust them selves into his back.

"ROGUE" completely exshausted from the amount of energy she used Rogue was lying on the floor, she thought she was dreaming when she heard his voice, but when she bent her head towards it she saw him, almost in slow motion she saw him run to her and kneal beside her and help her to up.

"Is he dead?"

"Ah think so, Oh Remy Ah was so scared"

"Its okay Chere, you be wit' moi now, an' I'll never leave ye Chere, never."

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly, they made to move towards the door when they heard him laugh.

"And were do you think your going?"

Sinister raised his hand and held out a scalpel which began to glow a bright yellow, it then started grow and take the shape of a sword. Rogues eyes widened as the sword came hurtling towards her. Remy charged and threw his entire park of cards at Sinister and hurled him and Rogue round, so he had his back facing towards the sword that was coming towards them. Sinister fell to the floor in a crumpled heep, His heart had stopped. Rogue knew exactly what Remy was doing so pulled him close in the last few seconds, before he even had time to protest the sword had penetrated him and then slide easily through Rogue. She gasped and looked up at Remy his eyes were fixed on her and then her knees went completely weak and they sank to the floor together, Remy landing on top of Rogue, both of them bound together by the sword, she looked up into Remy's face, both were panting their last breaths.

"I Love you Marie."

"Ah love ya too Remy"

And with that Remy's head sunk to rest in her shoulder and Maries eyes closed blissfully.

//New Orleans\\

It was raining, the entire of New Orleans had ran for shelter as the rain had come quite unexpectedly, it been a beautifully hot day, families had left the confines of their home to take children on picnics and lovers were frolicking in the parks, but now the sky was grey and the atmosphere was streaked with rain, the only two living creatures still out side were two beautiful birds, one petite one and one larger one stood by a pond. These birds were the same as everyother bird of their species, the only thing that set them apart and made them special was their eyes, because one of them had shining emerald eyes and the other had scarlet set onto black eyes. They looked at each other and fluttered up to their tree, sheltering themselves under the familier leaves, they stood close to each other while the bird with the emerald eyes tucked her head under the other chin they looked out onto the pond being rippled by the rain and finally they where together and they were completely content.

A/N:

Ha, bet after everything you expected you didnt expect i'd turn into birds!

God i really am a weirdo lol.

Anyway i think as you can tell this is the final chapter

Its quite an acheivement, i never thought i would get here but its weird now that i am, i sorta wanna go back and change it and then make a sequel, but if i did that i'd be here for ever and i want to start on something new

Anyway please read and review its always nice

xx


End file.
